


mirror effect

by symposiums



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symposiums/pseuds/symposiums
Summary: spoken word / unspoken wordtisiphone arrives to the temple of aphrodite; she speaks.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Tisiphone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	mirror effect

“Is that Tisiphone the Fury? My, how scandalous! Broken away from your onerous work schedule to come to my temple, hm?”

“Mur…”

“Surely there’s no one down there in the dark little dungeon who needs to be given a love potion? I suppose it’s quite an _interesting_ way to meet people…”

“Mur… der…”

“Oh? That’s not it? Perhaps your sisters then…”

“ _Mrrrr._ ”

“Darling, I’m just playing with you. You’re here for me then, hm? I’ve many suitors you know… though they are _nowhere_ as near as formidable as a Fury who punishes _murderers_.”

“Did that fluster you? Come, sit with me Tisiphone the Fury. I’ve nothing _but_ eternity to spend with you.”

“It’s alright, darling. I won’t bite.”

“Mrrrr…”

“Ah, see? Isn’t this spring lovely? How long has it been since you’ve seen one — especially as one as beautiful as _this_.”

“Mur… der…?”

“My, that long? Perhaps you need to step away from that dreary Underworld more to come _here_.

Why _have_ you come here, darling?”

“What’s _that_ look for? I suppose, yes I should know… the stirrings of love do not elude me. I feel them even _before_ they feel it themselves, but you, Fury Tisiphone, hmm…

How _lonely_ you must be. I can relate to that myself.”

“Mrr?”

“Oh, quite. Perhaps it’s not any knowledge to _anyone_ , really — but I don’t share the same blood as all the other Olympians.”   
  


“You look confused, darling.”

“Mur…”

“Oh, I’ve grown accustomed to their _games_ . Being as old _I_ am, you begin to learn these kinds of things. What they say, what they really mean— it’s _quite_ clear that they respect me.

But—”

“Mmm…?”

“I suppose all in all I will never truly fit in not being from Olympian blood and all. You understand that quite well don’t you?

And yet, in your heart, you still feel something. For your sisters and for Nyx too, I suppose?

There’s nothing _wrong_ with that, Fury Tisiphone. It’s common to _want_ to fit in with your loved ones, you know. Even if they don’t want you.”

“Mrr—”

“What?”

“Mur… der…”

“I— What are you asking?”

"My marriage with my husband serves me, though he’s hardly around, and I still _have_ power over the council. In some way, they are all my family though I was born different then they.”

“Murder…”

“Well, yes— Traipsing around with denizens of the Underworld is not that common, no, though I must say I _do_ enjoy your company. It can get quite…”

“...Mrrrrr?”

“I suppose it can be quite lonely, yes, being so high up, so desired _all_ the time, but such is the power of the goddess of love. My priestesses adore me. My family, as insufferable as they are, really do care about me, but sometimes I long for something… how shall I say it? Something _different_ , perhaps.

I suppose that’s where you come in, hm? I do look forward to our little _trysts_ —”

“Murder.”

“Come now, dear Fury, you know what I mean. Has all that doom and gloom down there taken away your laughter?

Ah, that face tells me everything. A shame really, for the dreary place to have to punish all day with no break. Are there things you have forgotten? A lounge by the river? The taste of sweet nectar after a passionate evening? What a smile looks like? _Feels_ like?”

“ _Mrrr_ … der…”

“Yes, darling, I had the feeling. Even here, now, I can feel you resisting. Can’t you feel the call of the night? The lapping of water? Stars in the sky that make up eons upon eons of stories of love? How long will you continue to ignore me?

There’s no need to be afraid of me, Dear Tisiphone. You are in my temple.”

“Cerberus got your tongue, Fury?”

“Mrr…”

“Hmhm? What was that?”

“Mur...der…”

“What do I feel in my heart? _My_! How forward!”

“ _Mrr._ ”

“Haha! Yes, well, I feel many things in my heart: longing, yearning, desire, passion, love, jealousy—

Are you asking if I feel anything for you?”

“Murder…”

“There’s no need to be so shy, Fury. I have a space in my heart for all those that adore me.”

“Murder.”

“Then I will answer it succinctly: yes. I’ve found an unusual company in you that I have begun to look forward to. When I am with you…  
  


When I am with you, it is different, yes. Different from your own lovely sister even. You know nothing of my faith, nothing of my history and I highly doubt you’ve even bothered to learn anything of my family besides what you’ve heard from the mouths of those your torment. Yet, you still come to me. As if it makes sense for a goddess of Olympus and a fury of the Underworld to spend these moments together. Why is that?”

“Mur… der…”

“Mmn. Yes, I can understand that quite well.”

“Dearest Tisiphone, Tormentor of Murder… dearest devotee.”

“Mrr?”

“Come see me again like this. Always, until we fade from the mind of mortals. Won’t you?”

“Mur… derer.”

“ _Oh_ — how lovely.”


End file.
